Once Upon a Sonny
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: When Sonny falls asleep, she enters a fantasy world where she is Snow White, Tawni is the evil queen, Zora is the mirror, Nico and Grady are the dwarves, and Chad is the prince. CHANNY! One-shot.


**A/N: I don't own anything in this story except the plot. Now on with the story!**

"**Once Upon a Sonny"**

Sonny's POV

"Good night, Mom!" I was ready for bed, and it was only 8:30 at night. I'm going to bed early tonight because me and my enemy, Chad Dylan Cooper, were flying out to Berlin for a fan meet and greet the next morning. Speaking of Chad, my phone rang just when I was climbing into bed, and it just so happened to be him. "What do you want, Chad?" I answered. "And if you're going to continue our fight, you might as well hang up now."

"Number one, no I'm not, and number two, I'm just giving you a heads-up that we're supposed to be at the airport by 9:00," he said.

"I know Chad, you don't have to remind me. I've got it written down on my hand," I said. "You don't have to keep reminding me. I'm not five."

"You know, just saying that, you sound like it. Someone your age would know enough to drop the subject," he said in his know-it-all voice.

"Goodbye, Chad!" I said, then hit the end call button. I finally climbed into bed, and within the next ten minutes, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Inside her dream…._

General POV

"Hahaha!" the evil queen laughed. The queen was, ironically, Tawni, dressed in a black formal ball gown. "Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of all?" A face appeared on the mirror on the palace wall in front of the evil queen.

"She has black hair as black as envy, and skin as white as snow," the mirror answered.

"Snow White!" the queen muttered angrily. "I must get rid of her. I shall call the hunter." She called out the window of the castle, and the hunter came immediately.

"What do you need, your majesty?" he asked after bowing.

"I need you to find a young girl," she answered.

"Ugh, you sound like my mother," he complained.

"Sh, I wasn't finished. I need you to hunt her down, and bring me her heart," she finished.

"I don't think I have a license for that," the hunter replied.

"Just bring me her heart in this box." The queen gave the hunter an old, dusty box. "And you shall be rewarded."

"Okay, my queen. You shall be satisfied," he said, then bowed. He took off in search of Snow White. It took him only a few minutes to find the girl in a rose garden. He tried sneaking up on her from behind, but he immediately tucked the knife away once she turned around.

"Hello," Snow White greeted.

"Hello," the hunter greeted back weakly. She went back to picking roses, but the hunter just decided to get back to trying to kill her. He didn't put the knife back away this time when she turned around.

"Oh, my! What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Okay, listen, the queen wants me to kill you," the hunter explained. She tried putting on her best dead face.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's good," he complimented. "But I was thinking the running away and hiding thing."

"Okay," Snow White said. She ran away into the woods, and the hunter tried to figure out how to find a heart without the queen knowing it wasn't Snow White's. Meanwhile, Snow White came across a small cabin in the woods. "Hello? Is anybody here?" she asked. She went into the cabin and didn't close the door very quietly, waking whoever was in the cabin.

"Ahhhhhh!" they screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Messy," the one in the yellow cap answered.

"And I'm Smelly," the one in the blue cap replied.

"I can see that," she said, pinching her nose. She also noticed that the cabin was completely trashed. There were empty pizza boxes and candy wrappers everywhere, and the beds were messed up. "Well, I can see that this….lovely cabin is occupied, so I'll just be going, then."

"Wait," Messy called out just as she was walking out, "Maybe you could do a little cleaning up, maybe some cooking."

"What do I look like, the maid?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You will when you wear the uniform," Smelly said, holding up a maid uniform. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm Snow White, I mean Snow Silverstein," she said quickly.

"Well, Snow, maybe you could clean up for us?" Messy asked.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing the uniform," she said. She grabbed the broom, and started sweeping. She also made the dwarves beef stew for dinner. The next day, the dwarfs headed off to the mine.

"Bye, Snow," Messy said.

"It's off to well, you know," Smelly said, and they headed off out the door. Not much later, a seemingly old woman came up to the door. It was really the queen who was disguised as the old woman because she figured out that Snow White was still alive.

"Hello, my dear," the queen greeted in a fake old lady voice.

"Hello, ma'am," Snow White greeted. "And you are?"

"I'm just an old woman who is selling apples," the queen said.

"Oh, well you don't look that old," Snow White said.

"I've had some work done," the queen said, flipping back the hood on the cloak to reveal a full head of black and white hair. She invited herself into the cabin. "Would you like to buy an apple?"

"Of course I would," Snow White replied, and the queen handed her the poisoned apple, or so she thought. Snow took a bite of the apple. "Mm, delicious."

"Really? It doesn't taste funny?" the queen asked.

"No," Snow replied.

"Dang, wrong apple," the queen muttered. Then the queen hatched an idea. "May I see that apple for a second?"

"Sure, of course," Snow said, and handed the queen the apple. Of course, the queen hit Snow in the head with the apple and Snow White was out cold. The queen left, and a few hours later, the dwarves came back.

"Whoa, girl passed out on our floor," Smelly announced. Messy walked up to the girl lying on the floor.

"Man, it's like a Justin Bieber concert around here," Messy said. They took Snow White's body and dumped it in a wheelbarrow. The dwarves took it out to the middle of the woods. Smelly put some flowers in her hands.

"Aw. Dump her now," Smelly ordered, and then Messy dumped Snow White's body to the ground and covered it with pine tree branches. The dwarves left immediately, and a couple of hours later, a prince came walking through the woods. It took him a few seconds to realize that something was under the branches.

"Oh, my goodness," he exclaimed, and he gently took the branches off of her body. "I shall awaken her with a kiss." He knelt down, flipping his cape away dramatically. He slowly leaned down, and his lips made contact with hers. He gently pulled away a few seconds later, and her eyes opened slowly. The prince held out a hand to help Snow White up. She took his hand and slowly got up.

"What were you trying to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I tried to wake you up with a kiss," he said weakly. "Want to live happily ever after?"

"Sure, as soon as this headache goes away," she answered, rubbing her forehead. They walked off together, hand in hand. After that, news spread that the queen was dead, and that the prince and Snow White became the rulers.

_Coming back into reality….._

Sonny's POV

I sat bolt upright in my bed and screamed quietly, realizing the dream I just had. I can't believe I just had a, dare I say it, a romantic fantasy about Chad. It was really weird. I looked at my alarm clock, and it was 7:30 a.m. I should have gotten up a half hour ago! I immediately got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in a pink miniskirt, a white tank top, and lavender colored half jacket. By then it was 8:00, and I heard the door bell ring. I went to answer it, and it was Chad.

"Hey, Munroe. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answered, referring to the black Nike bag on my shoulder. We got in his convertible, and drove off to LAX. On the way, he wouldn't let me turn up the volume on the radio. Apparently, he didn't want me to touch his 'baby'.

"Hey, did you have a weird dream last night?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Why are you asking?" he asked, confused.

"I'm just making conversation," I said. "So, did you?"

"Actually, yeah I did. I was a prince in my dream, of course," he said, popping the collar on his leather jacket.

"Weird, because I was Snow White in my dream," I said. "And I met a prince in my dream that looked exactly like you."

"That's weird, because I met a girl in my dream that looked exactly…like…you," he said slowly. Then we both realized that we were in each other's dreams. "And I kissed that girl."

"Oh, boy," I muttered. We were at a stoplight, so we turned to look at each other, meeting eye to eye. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the lips. By then, the light turned green, and his eyes went immediately from me to the road. I turned my head away from him, and tried to take a quick nap. But the traffic was bad, so there was no use in trying. I didn't want to forget what happened the last two minutes, and I could tell Chad didn't want to either.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
